


I Call It Like I See It

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Tokka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka is jealous of Toph's relationship with Satoru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Call It Like I See It

“And tonight he’s showing me around the expo! They’ve got all kinds of new gadgets and stuff and I’m going to heckle his competition! and _then_  I’m going to stand on the stage while he presents his newest machine,” Toph was saying as Sokka walked into Aang and Katara’s kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks, smiling as he caught sight of the Earthbender with her feet up on the table, a mug of warm tea steaming in her hands. She was wearing her new police uniform, looking smug and content.

“What do you mean, heckle them?” Katara said with a warning note in her voice.

“You know, tell them all how much they suck compared to Satoru,” Toph said with dignity, taking a sip of her tea. Sokka walked forward and Toph tilted her head in his direction. “Hey, Sokka!”

“Hey,” he said, meeting Katara’s gaze for a moment as he sank into one of the chairs. “What are you two on about?”

“Toph has another date with Satoru tonight,” Katara told him as Toph grinned.

His mouth twisted. “You guys have been seeing a lot of each other lately, haven’t you?”

“Yeah,” Toph said with enthusiasm. “It’s been great having him so close to Yu Dao lately. He’s been working on a bunch of prototypes for the expo. He’s even thinking about opening a workshop near the city, since the refinery is up and running so smoothly these days. He’s got a lot of great ideas.”

“I’m sure he does,” he said, tapping his fingers on the table. He caught Katara staring at him, one eyebrow quirked up at the corners. He didn’t like that look. When his sister got that look on her face, it always meant trouble.

Usually for _him._

“Hey, maybe you should come with us to the expo,” Toph said, gesturing vaguely in his direction. “i bet you’d love to get your hands on some of Satoru’s machines. He’s got this one that…well, you’d have to see it in action!”

“You sound like you’re really smitten with him, Toph,” katara said softly as Toph blushed.

“No, I’m not,” she said, but her smile gave her away. “He’s just…he’s cool, you know?”

“He’s a dork,” Sokka said before he could stop himself. The two girls turned on him instantly.

“No, he’s not!”

“S _okka!_ ”

“What?” he said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. “I didn’t say I didn’t like the guy, but he’s a great big nerd. He probably only hangs out with you because you’re famous.”

Toph’s feet hit the floor with an smack, followed by an ominous rumble that rocked the whole house on its foundation. “You take that back!”

“Sokka…don’t be rude!”

“I’m just calling it like i see it,” Sokka said blandly, although the look of insulted rage on Toph’s face should have been scaring him. Instead, he felt surly and…strange. He always felt strange around Toph these days. And there was something about Satoru that bothered him, though he was hard-pressed to put a finger on what that something was.

“You’re just being a jerk,” Katara said, turning back to Toph. “Calm down, Sokka’s just jealous because Suki broke up with him. He hates seeing other people be happy.”

“No, I just hate seeing my friend dating someone who isn’t good enough for her!”

“What is your problem? You’ve had it in for him since day one!”

“Maybe I just don’t like nerds?” he bellowed. “Maybe I think he’s using you!”

“What?” Toph cried in indignation, and he felt the stone floor buckling beneath his feet. “You don’t know what you’re talking about! Satoru likes me for me! He’s funny and nice and smart and he’s not a great big jerk, like _you!_ ”

“He’s also too old for you!”

The floor heaved beneath him and he found himself being thrown backward into the wall. He hit with a splat and slid down to the ground in a dazed heap as Toph shouted something at him and stormed out of the room. He heard the front door slam hard enough to rattle the glass in the windows.

Katara stood, shaking her head as she came and stood over him. “What is your problem?”

Sokka swiped one hand across his bleeding nose and climbed slowly to his feet. “Nothing.”

“Satoru’s a really great guy. He really likes Toph and she really likes him too. You’ve been a jerk to the both of them since they started dating and frankly, I’m sick of it and so is Toph! So what is your problem?”

Sokka made a face as he sank into one of the chairs still standing. he glared at the table. “Nothing.”

Behind him, Katara let out a sigh. “You know, it’s okay if you’re jealous that she’s in a relationship, but it’s not okay to treat her like this just because you’ve got a crush on her.”

“What? I don’t have a crush on _Toph!_ ”

Katara’s eyebrow arched in that familiar way again and she lifted her hands. “Hey, just calling it like I see it,” she said and then walked out of the kitchen, leaving him alone with his thoughts, which was not a good thing at the moment.

His fist came down on the table with a rattle of teacups and spoons. “I do not have a crush on Toph!”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that,” Katara said from the other room. He cringed and put his head down on the table.

“Dammit.”

_(end)_


End file.
